Its yours Winner!
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Maki collapses from a fever in the street and soon realizes she is pregnant with Winner's child but will he stay beside her and accept his new duty as a father figure? MakixWinner


Maki was walking home after a long day of school she was feeling queasy and feverish but didn't know why. She had felt like this for weeks and had begun to throw up as well to which she just thought of it as a bug or just something she ate.

Karin had been concerned and suggested she take some time off school to which Winner had agreed and said such a delicate young lady should not push herself so much to which Maki had blushed and agreed then gone home.

Suddenly she felt dizzy and couldn't concentrate but tried to walk forwards however her legs felt wobbly and she fell to her knee's panting "what is up with me why do I feel so awful?" she thought to herself as sweat ran down her temple.

Suddenly a middle aged woman approached her worriedly "Dear are you ok you look very pale" she said to which Maki collapsed in the street. She could just barely hear people shouting and an ambulance in the background.

_**In hospital**_

Maki came too weakly and found she found herself wearing a pale blue hospital robe top and trousers that reached her knees. Her hair was untied and flowing so she figured the nurses must have done it.

Suddenly a handsome doctor appeared and smiled at her "Well you've finally woken up you feeling better now miss?" he asked politely.

Maki nodded "Yes a bit I still feel kind of feverish and queasy though" she said weakly and took a drink of water from the jug beside her bed.

The doctor sighed "Yes well that is to be expected in your situation" he said.

Maki stopped drinking "what do you mean by my _Condition_?" she asked suspiciously.

Suddenly Kenta, Karin and Winner burst in panting breathlessly and all looking worried.

Karin hugged Maki tightly "OH MAKI YOU DUMMY I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUSH YOURSELF!" she sobbed loudly.

Maki smiled and patted Karin's head gently "I know I'm sorry Karin I won't worry you again I promise".

Kenta looked relieved "It's good to see your looking well we were all concerned about your situation when we heard".

Winner handed Maki a bunch of roses "For you miss Maki in the hopes that you will get better" he said gallantly.

Maki blushed "Winner their lovely thank you" she said smiling lovingly.

The doctor turned to Winner "YOU are Winner Sinclair" he said sternly.

Winner turned to him "Uh yes is there a problem?" he asked curiously.

The doctor told Winner to take a seat "I don't know how to put this Mr Sinclair but you're a father" he said sternly.

There was a long silence until the whole group _including _Maki yelled "WHAAAT" very loudly and collapsed.

Kenta was stunned "But that's not possible they've only just started dating" he said confused.

Karin was close to tears "Maki you SLEPT with Winner and never TOLD me! We're best friends!" she sniffed.

Maki began to panic "Karin I had no idea either I thought it was just a bug or uncooked food!" she said worriedly.

Winner had passed out on the floor from shock and disbelief of becoming a parent at the young age of 17 and was unsure of what to say except of "wha…wha how?" very quietly in a mumble.

Suddenly the memory came to Maki "It must have been from then it's the only solution" Maki said solemnly.

Winner came to "Miss Maki?" he said in a confused manner.

_**Flashback**_

_Maki and winner are in a love hotel and making love passionately after long last._

_Maki is moaning lustfully "Ah Winner it feels so good…ah keep going don't stop" she cried._

_Winner thrust inside of her deeply "Miss Maki…Miss Maki you feel so good" he moaned._

_Eventually Maki felt a familiar and warm sensation inside of her body "Winner I…I think I'm gonna cum" she moaned wrapping her arms around his neck._

_Winner thrust faster and harder "M…Me too Miss Maki I'm going to cum inside you" he cried._

_Maki clung tightly to him wrapping her legs around his waist "Oh yes please cum inside me…make me feel good…oh baby…baby aaaah!" she cried as she climaxed._

_**Now**_

Maki and Winner blushed at the memory and went quiet but squirmed a little.

Karin squealed "Maki I had no idea you were so wild you go girl!" she cried excitedly.

Kenta was stunned "Wow despite your tomboyish attitude you're really a slutty girl" he said in amazement.

Winner blushed and looked at Maki "So um what…what should we do Miss Maki?" he said worriedly.

The doctor fixed his glasses "The sensible thing would be to abort the child now to avoid any unnecessary problems that may occur" he said sternly.

Winner became annoyed "Let Miss Maki choose!" he said crossly.

Maki went quiet and fiddled with her fingers nervously "I…I want…" she began nervously then said "I want to keep it" she said shyly.

Karin was stunned "Maki are you sure?" she said worriedly.

Kenta agreed "Yeah think about this it's a difficult path" he said concerned.

Maki smiled and touched her stomach "I have and I want to keep this child because it was created through the love that me and Winner share" she said shyly.

Winner was touched and took her hands "Well if that is your choice Miss Maki then I shall stay by your side" he said hugging her tightly shocking Maki who hugged him back.

Karin and Kenta left to give them some privacy but held hands on the way out.


End file.
